Greed and Pride
by Roselia Lucia
Summary: In Daten City, two new boys enrolled the school Panty and Stocking go to, but these boys aren't just regular boys; these boys came from the future and they are on a mission to change the future ahead in their lives. But could the change in their future involve our Angels Panty and Stocking?
1. Chapter 1

**Pride and Greed**

**Note: I don't own Panty or Stocking, I just own the two new characters...**

**Chapter 1: The New Girls?**

_Knowing for the two angels, Panty and Stocking, that it would just be an ordinary day at their school. Sadly, they were wrong when they got there this very morning._

"I'm sorry... But I don't eat anything that's too sweet..." A feminine voice said. Panty and Stocking looked through the crowd and saw two pretty looking girls. One had long golden blond hair and one green eye and one blue eye. The other one had light blue hair and icy blue eyes.

"Who are those girls?"

"Yo! Any boy who wants to get close to us or want pictures of use must pay a fee... 20 dollars_ per_ person." The girl with blue hair said then thousands of men with their wallets and their cameras gathered around the two girls. Panty gasped then she started walking towards the crowd.

"Hey! Just who do you think you girls are; stealing all the men?"

"Oh my... Did you_ hear_ that...?" The girl with blue asked, turning to look at the girl with long golden blond hair as she sniffed the air.

"Hear? More like _smell_! Who would wear such heavy perfume...?" She said, almost gagging. Panty growled then Stocking came towards her, in her usual calm self.

"Listen here! You can't just get all the guys just because you two are new here!"

"My, my... Are you... JEALOUS?"

The last word that came out of the golden blond hair's mouth snapped Panty and she pulled her gun and pointed it at the two girls.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Oh my..." The blue hair girl said then she jumped and grabbed Panty's gun. She grinned and was about to attack but Stocking jumped in and sliced her sword down but the blue hair dodged the attacking, but Stocking manage to cut her shirt.

"Heh! Not so fun now that your shirt is rui...ned...?"

Panty was shocked that the blue hair girl had perfect muscular abs under the shirt.

"Wait... So... You're a... Boy...?" Panty stuttered then the blue hair_ boy_ looked at his teared up shirt.

"Last time I checked, I don't remember _ever_ having _boobs nor_ a _vagina_. So yes. I'm a boy."

"THEN WHY WERE ALL THE GUYS GATHERING AROUND YOU?" Panty shouted then the boy laughed.

"Can you blame them? I was born with beautiful looks and a great body. Ain't that right, Marcus?" The blue hair boy asked then the girl(?) jumped down and walked next to him.

"Why are you asking _me_? The only thing _I_ care about is _myself_." The golden blond hair, know as Marcus, said as **he** looked at himself in a mirror.

"You're_ always full_ of _yourself_..."

"And _you_ are just a _greedy little boy_ Nathan." Marcus said then the blue hair boy, known as Nathan, scoffed.

"Hold on! Just who are you two?" Panty said then Nathan and Marcus smiled.

"Nathan Yukimura." the boy with blue hair says.

"Marcus Lucia." the boy with golden blond hair says.

"Together we are the keepers of Time and Space!"

The two boys stood close to each other back to back. Panty's jaw dropped then shook her head.

"So you're telling me that you boys came from the future?" Stocking asked then Marcus sighed.  
"Geez you girls are slower than a couple of slugs... Then again that'd just be a insult to slugs everywhere!"

Marcus laughs then Panty and Stocking growled. They pulled their weapons, but the two handsome boys jumped and landed in a red Mustang vehicle.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you ladies... But we gotta go." Nathan said as he started the engine.

"Ciao!" Marcus said then the Mustang drove off leaving Panty and Stocking behind in a huge cloud of smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Power of Greed and Pride**

_After meeting Daten City's newest boys, Panty and Stocking were furious that the new boys made the two angels look like fools._

"I don't care if they are good-looking; the next time I see them I'm gonna rip their penises off and feed them to Chuck!"

"But then that'll just make Chuck suffer..." Stocking said as she ate a parfait. Suddenly, a vehicle drove passed them really fast, but Panty and Stocking slowly saw that the vehicle was a red Mustang and in it were the two boys, Nathan Yukimura and Marcus Lucia. In that slow motion, Nathan grinned at them and flipped his middle finger at them before they drove off.

"THAT'S IT! THEY'RE GOING DOWN!" Panty shouted then she pulled out her guns and aimed for the tires on the Mustang. She pulled the trigger and the bullet hit the tire and the car skid and hit a lamppost.

"Heh. That'll teach them to flip us off."

"Oh, you were expecting us to be in that destroyed car?" Marcus asked then Panty and Stocking looked up and saw Nathan and Marcus sitting on top of the street lights.

"Better practice your aim if you wanna beat us." Marcus said as he looked in the mirror.

"Again, you are so full of yourself..." Nathan said then Marcus glared at him in the mirror. Nathan turned and used his hands to block Marcus' glare. Suddenly Marcus heard something.

"Marc?"

"I got something! Up ahead!" Marcus shouted as he pointed straight ahead then Nathan licked his lips.  
"Show time!"

He whistled then two motorbikes appeared and Nathan and Marcus landed in both of them.

"Sorry ladies, but we gotta run." Nathan said.

"Catch ya on the flip side!" Marcus said then they both drove off. Panty's jaw dropped then she growled.  
"There is no way they are stealing the show!" She yelled then Stocking pulled up the pink Hummer.

"You getting in or not?"

"Shut up and drive." Panty said then Stocking drove off and followed. When they arrived they saw Nathan and Marcus walking towards a giant ghost.

"You gotta be kidding me? You think you two can kill that big ass ghost! I'd like to see you try!" Panty laughed then Nathan sighed.  
"You ready?"

"Let's get this shit over with." Marcus said then both boys held their arms up. Suddenly they were both stood next to each other; back to back and the song "For Your Entertainment" played. Nathan grinned and took his shirt off, showing off his muscular abs and Marcus unzipped his jacket, showing him in a tight vest leaving his arms exposed.

"Time and Space..."

"Time to be alone..." Nathan said.

"Space to move about..." Marcus said.

"These may well become the great scarcities of tomorrow..."

Nathan's shirt transformed into a whip and Marcus' jacket turned into a bow and he held arrows in his hand.

"A human being is part of a whole, called by us the Universe, a part limited in time and space. He experiences himself, his thoughts and feelings, as something separated from the rest a kind of optical delusion of his consciousness. This delusion is a kind of prison for us, restricting us to our personal desires and to affection for a few persons nearest us. Our task must be to free ourselves from this prison by widening our circles of compassion to embrace all living creatures and the whole of nature in its beauty."

The boys glared at the ghost then held their weapons.  
"Repel, son of a bitch!" They yelled then they lashed their weapons and the ghosts was destroyed. Panty and Stocking gasped then ten heaven coins fell and Nathan caught it.

"Ten coins... I need more than that..." Nathan said then Marcus sighed.

"Take what you saw as a little threat girls. We're the next angels to protect Daten City." Marcus said then Nathan grinned.

"Oh, and close your mouth before you catch flies." He said as he closed Panty's mouth and walked away. Panty turned and stared at Nathan's back, she blushed as she also got a good view of Nathan's bare chest.

"I want that damn boy..."

"Oh brother..." Stocking said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Johnny Lovely and Greed**

_It hasn't been long after the day Nathan and Marcus saved Daten City from the giant ghost and warned Panty and Stocking that they are their new rivals._

"I seriously want that boy!"

"Saying it out loud isn't gonna make it happen, Panty... Besides, Nathan is way outta your lead..." Stocking said as she held a magazine with a picture of Nathan on the cover.

"Wait... What is that?"

"It's the latest 'Tween Pocky Sweetz' and Nathan made it on the front cover." Stocking said as she was flipping through the pages and saw Nathan with a girl who had blond hair and purple eyes. At a photo shoot, Nathan groaned as he threw a cigarette and glared at his refection.

"Seems to me Johnny failed to bring yet another wrong girl..." Marcus said as he fixes his hair in a mirror. Nathan threw a water bottle and screamed.

"I'm tired of waiting! Where is she?" Nathan shouted then Marcus rubbed his head from when Nathan threw the water bottle, it landed on his head.

"Have faith... Or so many say... We didn't hire Johnny to slack on his job... He's trying the best he can to find the girl that we must protect..." Marcus said as he applied a bandage on his head.

"Some Duke he is..." Nathan muttered and lightly kicked his foot against the floor. Outside, a man with long-ish black hair, wearing sunglasses, a long sleeve shirt and dark jeans stopped his moped and saw Panty.

"Excuse me?" the man called then Panty turned. She blinked when she saw the man leaning against his moped. He took off his sunglasses and smiled.  
"Would you like to come with me for a ride?"

He opened his eyes and they flashed a beautiful shade of purple.

"Sure..." Panty said softly then the man took her hand and lightly kissed it. At a hotel, Nathan was drinking wine then he sighed.  
"There's nothing better than a nice glass of wine."

"Keep saying that and we'll see what happens to your organs." Marcus said as he brushed his hair and started typing on his laptop. Suddenly the door opened and the man came in.

"Hello~ my peeps!"

"Johnny! Where the hell have you been? That chick you brought to the photo shoot was the wrong girl! You better step it up or I'm gonna send you to hell!"

"I understand that you're mad... But fear not! For your buddy has brought you... Wait for it, ta-dah! I have brought you many blond girls!"

Suddenly many girls with blond hair came into the room and lined up. They all giggled and blushed when they saw Nathan. Nathan began to walk and looked at the girls one by one.

"No... No... No... Tch. Not even close."

As Nathan walked, rejected the girls, Panty glanced at Nathan, as he was getting closer. Nathan stopped when he glanced at Panty.

"You..."

"Me? You want me?" Panty asked, her cheeks blushing. Nathan smiled then he started laughing.

"Not even close. Johnny, send them away. None of them interest me. Especially you." Nathan said, pointing at Panty.

"What? But why not? Why am I interesting to you?"

"Look... I'll be as nice as I can... But I don't like girls like you. Blond hair and blue eyes... A slut. A whore. A sex craving lusting machine... Sorry but girls like you are just something I pity." Nathan said with a disgust tone, then Panty's heart was crushed. She ran out then Nathan waved good bye and grinned.

"That was harsh, Nathan." Marcus said then Nathan scoffed.

"Please... If she wants to get her freak on with me, she'll have to capture me and tie me up..." Nathan said then Johnny sent all the ladies home. Nathan looked out the window and sighed.  
"There's only one girl I want..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Stocking and Pride**

_When Stocking heard Panty's story about what happened with Nathan, she couldn't help but go down to the hotel and give Nathan a piece of her mind so that Panty could stop crying and Stocking could enjoy some peace and quiet._

_That Nathan has some nerve to reject someone like Panty... Usually guys would just have sex with Panty right away..._

Stocking pressed the elevator button to go up, and when the doors opened, Marcus was there.

"Pride..."

"Well what a surprise to see you here, Stocking... Here to give Nathan a piece of mind...?"

"Well yes... How do you know that?" Stocking asked, then Marcus stepped out of the elevator and the door closed.  
"Because I know _everything..._" He whispers then Stocking's eyes widen. She turned to glare at the long blond hair boy then Marcus chuckled.  
"Awwwwww... Did I upset you?" He asked in a teasing tone. Stocking's eyebrow twitched then Marcus giggled.  
"Tell you what; I'll be nice and treat you to anything dessert you want, what do you say?"

Stocking's expression on her face changed then she blinked.  
"Anything I want?"

"Sure. You could say it's... My treat."

Marcus held a credit card then he and Stocking grinned. At a fancy cute cafe, Stocking was stuffing her face with so many desserts.

"If you keep eating anymore, you might get fat." Marcus said, looking at his reflection then Stocking held her sword close to his neck.

"Heh... Ticked something off now haven't I...?" Marcus asked as he looked at Stocking with a smile.

"Who does Nathan really want...? He's rejected every blond girl, including Panty..."

"Ah ah ah... That I can't say, my dear. Enough about Nathan, why don't we talk about us?"

"'Us?'" Stocking repeated then Marcus smiled and took a strawberry from a cake and ate it.

"I like you." He said bluntly, as he licked his fingers. Stocking looked at him then turned her head to only pout.  
"You're just messing with me..."

"Am I, Stocking? Am I?" Marcus asked then he snapped his fingers and a waitress came with the bill. Once Marcus paid for the bill he stood up and looked at Stocking.  
"By the way... I'm not some flirt or playboy... I'm honest about my word. And I was serious about liking you." Marcus said then Stocking stared at the long hair boy as he was about to leave.

"Oh... And one more thing... The person Nathan is looking for... Is someone I grew up with all my life. I'll give you that, since I like ya. Ciao!" Marcus said as he blew an air kiss to Stocking and left. Stocking was dumbfounded, could Marcus really be an honest man after giving her a small but very useful information?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Fighting**

_When Marcus got back to the hotel and he opened the door, he quickly dodged a vase as it hit the wall. Marcus opened his eyes to see Nathan glaring at him._**  
**

"You're mad..."

"No shit! I'm pissed off that you took my credit card and that you went to go treat the slut's gluttony friend!"

"You can always get more money with modeling... Besides... Treating her was just my way of being nice." Marcus said as he sat in a chair and started brushing his hair.

"Pride... Being nice? Heh, somebody call the police cuz Pride has fallen in love." Nathan teased then Marcus broke his brush.

"And what about you...? Falling in love with 'her'... My sister...?" Marcus asked then Nathan gasped and turned to glare at the blond hair boy.

"Don't you dare speak of her... We promised to never talked about it!"

"We only came back to this time to find her, Nathan! And so far we found nothing but smack! Face it, she is no where to be found in Daten City!"

"We have to keep trying! Something happened in this time period that made me loose her... I'm not giving up..." Nathan said then Marcus stood up and headed to the door.

"I'll give you some time to cool down..." He said then he left.

* * *

Walking in the rain, Marcus pulled his jacket a bit and sighed.

_It's been years back then... I don't know what went wrong... My sister... She was the most purest girl in the whole world... Who would've been so cruel to what they did to her...?_ Marcus thought as he remembered seeing his beloved sister, dead. He remembered Nathan emotionally breaking down, cursing and wishing that it should have been him and not her. When Marcus came to, he looked up and noticed Stocking. She held an umbrella over the two of them then Marcus sighed softly.

"What do you want...?"

"I just saw you standing there like a fool getting wet in the rain..." Stocking said, bluntly then Marcus chuckled softly.

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

* * *

At a hotel, Stocking was looking at the city then she turned to see Marcus drying his hair, his shirt and jacket removed, leaving him in his jeans.

"Was there something you're willing to get for helping me... Stocking...?" Marcus asked as he put the towel on his shoulders.

"N-no... Just think of this... As a way of saying 'thanks' for treating me..." Stocking stuttered as she turned to look back at the city.  
"So... What happened to your partner... Greed...?"

"...He and I got into an argument..." Marcus said as he stood up from the bed.

"I... I see... Is this the first time you got into a fight with him...?" Stocking asked then Marcus rested his hand on the glass window, just above her hands.

"Nah..." Marcus whispered close to Stocking's ear. Stocking blushed as she could feel his warm breath close to her ear.

"We fight most of the time. Usually it's just that Nathan needs some time to calm down." Marcus whispers then Stocking blushes. She closes her eyes as she was prepared to get kissed by the handsome muscular blond but all she heard was a thud. When she opened her eyes, she gasped and saw Marcus on the floor.

"Pride!" She called but Marcus was unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Alone**

_When Marcus woke up, Stocking sighed with relief._

_Where...? What happened...?_

"You got a very high fever... Don't move around so much." Stocking said then she placed a wet cloth on Marcus's forehead.

"You... You stayed and helped take care of me...?"

Stocking gave Marcus a gentle smile and looked at him.

"Think of it this way... No other guy has liked me before... So... I guess you could say that I'm very... Happy..." Stocking said with her head low. Marcus looked at her. He sat up, gently used both of his hands to make her face look at his.

"...Stocking..." He whispered her name then he brought his face closer to hers. Stocking blushed and she slowly closed her eyes as she was ready to get kissed but they both heard thunder and lightning flashed. Marcus gasped and Stocking opened her eyes and turned to look at the window. She gasped when she saw a monster destroying the city.

"Nathan!" Marcus yelled as he thought by now that Nathan would be in the area trying to defeat the monster by himself. Marcus got out of bed and Stocking gasped.

"Pride no! You're still sick!"

"I'm sorry, Stocking. But Nathan is my partner and he needs me." Marcus said as he looked at Stocking. She walked towards him and he grabbed her and pressed his lips against hers. Stocking blushed, blinking then Marcus gasped for air.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Stocking." He said then he pushed the sliding door open, jumped off the balcony and looked at his bracelet.

"Take me to Nathan, Space!" He ordered then his body flashed a pink color and he vanished.

* * *

In the city, Nathan was dodging the monster's attacks along with Panty trying to get into the fight.

"Stay out of this! This is my fight!" Nathan shouted as he hissed at Panty.

"You can't take out that monster by yourself! Let me help you!"

"Back off whore!" Nathan shouted as he jumped and lashed his whip at the monster. The whip wrapped around the monster's arm but as Nathan tried to pull the arm apart, the monster pulled Nathan, sending him flying.

"I'll kill you!" Nathan shouted.

"NATHAN!" a voice shouted then Nathan looked up and saw Marcus holding his bow. He fired an arrow and it was stuck in the monster's forehead.

"Tch. Took you long enough."

"Sorry, Nathan. But I got a little distracted was all."

"Panty!" Stocking called as she hurried towards Panty's side.

"Where the hell have you been?" Panty asked then Stocking's face turned red.

"Now! Time and Space! Thriller!" Both boys yelled then they stood back to back. Suddenly a black cat jumped above them.

"Now uploading T-shirt and Jacket's power by 15%..." The cat said then Nathan and Marcus's weapons were transformed into a mic and a guitar.

"Time to show this piece of shit who it's dealing with!" Nathan said then Marcus started playing the guitar. Nathan twirled the mic then brought towards his lips.

_Buzzing shadow minds,_  
_Almost driven to madness: "Who am I?"_  
_Leading the night moon_  
_Comfortable dark wind,_  
_Bright shining sky._  
_But even so, I long for_  
_The sunrise._

Nathan tossed the mic to Marcus and Marcus tossed the guitar. Both boys caught the items and switched positions.

_Shadows and light, you and I._  
_Come closer._  
_Asking each other... "real" or "fake"?_  
_Black? White? Why? Why?_  
_My heart sings and shouts,_  
_"Be a color that suits you!"_

Stocking gasped, amazed by the lyrics Marcus sang, then Nathan glared at the monster and pointed the guitar towards it, shooting a ray of light at it.

_Orion in the night sky, burning strongly._  
_The flames of your heart_  
_Should be like that._  
_And it's how you should live._  
_Good and evil and talking pompously,_  
_You should exhaust the problem..._

Both Nathan and Marcus came together and they both held the mic.

"GEMINI SYNDROME~!" They both sang then the pitch of their voices caused a sonic wave, destroying the monster. Five coins fell then Nathan caught them.

"Five ?! You gotta be kidding me ?! And even after upgrading our weapons...!"

"We should thank Thriller for that." Marcus said as he pet the black cat. Suddenly Nathan heard Panty squealing then he scoffed.  
"Let's go Marcus." Nathan said. Marcus was about to follow him but he looked back to see Stocking who was amazed. Marcus smiled at her then winked before he vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Thriller's Updates**

_In the hotel, Marcus and Nathan's pet cat, Thriller was on the laptop typing about the two boys data._**  
**

"Hmmmm... T-shirt and Jacket's weapon upgrades are slowly becoming stable... From the looks of the battle of that giant monster, I'd say those two got a long way to becoming the best."

The black cat suddenly grabbed a remote and turned on the stereo. Suddenly the stereo began to play "Thriller" and the black cat started dancing. As Thriller danced, Nathan and Marcus looked and chuckled softly as they saw their black cat dancing. They crossed their arms and as Thriller turned around, he froze when he saw that his two owners were watching him. Thriller turned off the music then turned to face his owners.  
"You do realize that I'll have to kill you both..." He muttered then Marcus laughed.  
"Can you really kill us; your owners?"

"Even if you kill us, we can go back into time and come back to the time we never adopted you..." Nathan said as he drank a bottle of water and let out a sigh. Thriller growled as Nathan left and Marcus left laughing triumphantly.

_Humph! I'll show those two who's boss!_ Thriller thought as the opened his laptop and began to open Nathan and Marcus's data bases.

* * *

_In a recording studio, Nathan and Marcus were talking about the lyrics for today's live broadcasting video._

"I'm not sure about these lyrics..." Nathan said as he let out a yawn.

"I think we're gonna do fine, Nathan." Marcus said boastfully then the director called the two boys as they were about to begin to record. As Nathan and Marcus got into position, the two boys both held their heads for just a moment then they blinked.

"What just happened...?" They both asked then they both heard the director yell action.

* * *

_In the hotel, Thriller turned on the TV to the channel where they were broadcasting Nathan and Marcus's music video live. The black cat grinned as he began to type things into the data base._

"Let's have a little fun, shall we?" He asked as he pressed the "Enter" button. Suddenly, Nathan and Marcus both began to dance weirdly.

* * *

_Wh-what's going on ?!_ The two boys thought as they began to dance.

_ii koto zukume no yume kara sameta watashi no nounai kankyou wa,_  
_rabu toiu etai no shirenai mono ni okasarete shimaimashite, sorekara wa._  
_doushiyou mo naku futatsu ni saketa shinnai kankyou wo_  
_seigyosuru dake no kyapashitii nado ga sonzai shiteiru hazu mo nai node_  
_aimai na taigai no inosento na kanjouron wo buchimaketa kotonoha no naka_  
_dounika kounika genzai chiten wo kakuninsuru medama wo hoshigatteiru, sei._

_doushite zukume no mainichi soushite aa shite koushite sayonara beibee_  
_genjitsu chokushi to genjitsu touhi no hyouriittai na kono shinzou_  
_dokoka ni ii koto nai kana, nante uragaeshi no jibun ni tou yo._  
_jimonjitou, jimontatou, tamonjitou tsuremawashi, aaaa~!_

_tada honnou teki ni furechatte, demo iitai koto tte nainde,_  
_itainde, sawatte, aeide, ten nimo noboreru kininatte,_  
_dounimo kounimo nicchi mo sacchi mo acchi mo kocchi mo_  
_imasugu achira he tobikondeyuke._

_mou raburabu ni nacchattee oukakumaku tsuppacchattee_  
_kyouretsu na aji ni buttondee toushindai no ura•omote_  
_kyouhakuteki ni shibacchattee moumaku no ue ni hacchattee_  
_mou raburabu de icchatte yo! aitai tai nai, nai!_

_iya na koto zukume no yume kara sameta watashi no nounai kankyou ga,_  
_rabu toiu etai no shirenai mono ni okasarete shimaimashite, sorekara wa._  
_doushiyou mo naku futatsu ni saketa shinnai kankyou wo_  
_seigyosuru tame no rimittaa nado wo kakeru toiuwake nimo ikanai node_  
_taigai wa aimai na inosento na daisaigai wo furimaita ego wo haramase_  
_dounika kounika genzai chiten wo kakuninshita kotoba wo te ni tsukandayou da._

_doushite zukume no mainichi soushite aa shite koushite sayonara beibee_  
_genjitsu chokushi to genjitsu touhi no hyouriittai na kono shinzou_  
_dokoka ni ii koto nai kana, nante uragaeshi no jibun ni tou yo._  
_jimonjitou, jimontatou, tamonjitou tsuremawashi, aaaa~!_

_tada honnou teki ni furechatte, demo iitai koto tte nainde,_  
_itainde, sawatte, aeide, ten nimo noboreru kininatte,_  
_dounimo kounimo nicchi mo sacchi mo acchi mo kocchi mo_  
_imasugu achira he tobikome._

_moumokuteki ni kiracchattee kyou iku yotei tsukucchattee_  
_doushite motte iwasechattee toushindai no ura wo mate!_  
_chouhatsuteki ni sasocchattee shoudouteki ni utacchattee_  
_mou raburabu de icchatte yo! daitai, ai, nai._

_mou raburabu ni nacchattee oukakumaku tsuppacchattee_  
_kyouretsu na aji ni buttondee toushindai no ura•omote_  
_kyouhakuteki ni shibacchattee moumaku no ue ni hacchattee_  
_mou raburabu de icchatte yo! ai ai ai ai nai!_

As the two boys stopped dancing, their faces were shocked and they were feeling embarrassed on the inside.

"Cut! That... Was... PERFECT!"

"What ?!" Nathan and Marcus both said, surprised.

"That was perfect than what was put in the script! You both showed how love really is like! And those dance moves- -mind blowing! We'll be calling you both again."

"NEVER CALL US!" Marcus screamed as he hugged himself, shivering.  
"I've never felt so... _dirty_...!" He said as he ran off.

"I'm gonna agree with my partner. We will never be doing this again." Nathan said as he ran.

* * *

_Panty and Stocking saw the two boys' performance on TV, and they both froze after they saw the two boys dance._

"What the hell did we just watched...?" Stocking asked as her cake fell to the side.

"I have no idea..." Panty said as she turned off the TV.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Fetishes **

_After Nathan and Marcus both beat up Thriller for making them do that gay dance they did live on TV, the two male future angels began to smoke cigarettes to relieve some steam._

"Technically it is your fault, Thriller for making them dance like that..." Johnny said as he pet Thriller. The black cat pouted then sighed softly.

"They deserved it though for being mean to me..."

Nathan and Marcus growled as they both gave Thriller a "I'm gonna kill you if you talk anymore" glare. Thriller squeaked then hide behind Johnny. The door bell rang and the three boys and black cat looked at the door.

"Wonder who it is... Bothering us this early in the morning..." Marcus said, still pissed.

"Look through the peep hole just in case. I don't wanna deal with Panty today." Nathan said as he put out the cigarette he was smoking. When Marcus looked through the peep hole, he saw a boy with sandy blond hair with pink highlights.

"It's a dude... With pink highlights..."

"Pink?" Nathan said as he looked at Marcus. He made a disgusted face then sighed.  
"Fine... Let him in... I am so not prepared for this..." He said as he took off his shirt. When Marcus opened the door, the boy came charging towards Nathan, but Nathan turned his shirt into his whip then he captured the boy and flew him up into the air and slammed him back down with all his strength. Nathan stepped on the boy's chest and looked at him.  
"Who are you and what are you doing bothering us at this time of the morning ?!" Nathan questioned as he extend his hand and his nails grew sharp. Marcus closed the door and shook his head.  
"Isn't it obvious, my dear Nathan? This boy here is a demon."

"The hell...? Some freaky looking demon you are..." Nathan said then the boy smiled.  
"My~ What lovely feet you have~! I just _HAVE_ to lick them!" The boy said as he suddenly knocked Nathan down. The boy suddenly grabbed Nathan's legs and licked his lips.

"Whoa, buddy! First! You gotta buy me dinner!" Nathan said as he used his hands to do a back flip. Johnny tossed a gun towards Nathan then the blue hair boy aimed at the boy.

"Marc..." Nathan called then Marcus held a device and began to scan the boy at a distance.

"Demon name... Francis... A... Fetish demon...?"

"Huh...?" Nathan questioned then Marcus showed the device and Nathan blinked.  
"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME ?!"

"Guess that would explain him wanting to lick your feet, Nathan." Johnny said then the boy named Francis giggled as he dashed towards Nathan but the blue hair boy upper punched Francis.

"Why the fuck does it always have to be me ?! **First** that little whore slut, Panty! **Now**, this fetish gay demon Francis! Why does the _entire **world**_ want to fuck me ?!"

"Can you blame them? You're the total package..." Marcus said as he walked past Nathan. Suddenly, Panty and Stocking came busting in then groaned.  
"_Great_... Looks like everybody's here..." He said sarcastically.

"You stupid demon! Stop trying to run away and just die!" Panty said as she was about to shoot, but Francis grinned and vanished. He suddenly appeared behind Panty and Stocking and knocked them both down.  
"You girls are just ruining my fun! Today's not the day I have a fetish for older women like you two!"

"Did- -! Did he just call us old ?!" Panty said then Marcus snapped his fingers.  
"Oh no he didn't~"

"Dude, now's that the best time to be doing that..." Johnny said then Marcus scoffed. As Panty and Stocking were about to transform, Nathan suddenly stabbed his hand through Francis's chest and pulled out his heart.  
"You lot... Are just pissing me off!" He yelled as he tossed Francis's heart to the side. The demon fell to his knees then fell to the side. The two girls gasped then Panty looked at Nathan.  
"Unless the two of you wanna end up like this piece of shit on the floor, I suggest you get outta my sight... Now!" He yelled then Marcus escorted the girls out.  
"Do forgive him... He's been under some stress lately... You'll understand someday." Marcus said then he kissed Stocking on the forehead before he closed the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Power of Lust Murder**

After the incident with Francis, Nathan and Marcus moved to a different hotel once they got rid of the fetish demon's body. As Nathan was smoking a cigarette outside, Marcus stood by the sliding door and looked at his partner.

"You went too far Nathan..."

"I don't give a damn." Nathan said softly but there was a hint of anger in his tone.

"I know you missed my sister Nathan... But that doesn't mean you can go around killing demons with your own bare hands." Marcus said then Nathan threw the cigarette on the ground and smashed it with his foot.  
"I'm running out of patience Marcus... As the days keep going by, the more I worry about the day Roselia was killed..."

"Johnny is doing his best to find her, Nathan... Please... Just hang in there for a little longer..." Marcus begged then Nathan turned to look at the city and scoffed.  
"Fine..." He answered then Marcus let out a sigh of relief.

"So~ You two are looking for a girl, huh~?" A familiar voice asked then Marcus and Nathan gasped as they recognized the voice. They both looked around then they when the looked up, they saw Francis sitting on the top. The fetish demon giggled and grinned.  
"Did ya miss me~?" He asked then Nathan glared at him.  
"I thought I killed you!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Nathan. You should know that one of my fetishes is Erotophonophilia."

"A what...?"

"A fetish for murder..." Marcus said then Nathan bit his lip.  
"Crap... So that's how you're still alive huh...?"

"Hmmm~ No not quite. For one, I'm a demon. Demons can't die with just having their organs being ripped out. They have to be killed by a magical type of weapon."

"Told you it wouldn't work with just your bare hands..." Marcus mumbled then Nathan shot a glare at him.

"Tonight... My fetish is to murder someone! And I'll start off with that girl you want to see so badly... With her out of the way, I can have you all to myself Nathan~"

"Seriously... Is the universe wanting to get with me...?" Nathan asked.

"Enough talk! We have to kill him before he kills my sister!" Marcus said as he removed his jacket and it turned into his bow and arrows.

"Now hold on... I doubt this fool even knows what Roselia even looks like... Don't you?"

"Uhhhh... O-of course I do...!"

"No you don't." Nathan said while Marcus was aiming for Francis. The sandy blond with pink highlights pouted then he let out a frustrated groan.  
"So what if I don't know! I'll kill everyone just for my pleasure!"

"Not if we stop you." Nathan said then Marcus fired his arrows and it pierced through Francis's forehead, neck, and chest. Francis quivered as his entire body began to crack slowly.

"Awww~ Too bad~! I was hoping to have you lick my feet." Nathan said sarcastically with a smile then he frowned and turned his shirt into his whip.  
"As if." He said then he lashed his whip and Francis broke into many pieces. Suddenly five coins fell and Nathan caught them.  
"Huh... Guess he wasn't really all that." Nathan said.


End file.
